Portable audio devices are becoming an increasingly common presence in everyday life. Portable audio devices are becoming smaller in weight and size and thus making it easier to transport these devices throughout the routines of everyday life. For example, people take portable audio devices to work, school, on the bus or train, to exercise, and to various other places and activities.
There are difficulties in the transportation and use of portable audio devices and the associated earphone or headphone assemblies because the user generally places the speakers of the earphone or headphone assembly over their ears but must carry the portable audio device in their hand or store it in a clothing pocket. Carrying the portable audio device in the hand is cumbersome and makes it difficult to perform other activities while listening to music or other audio output from the portable audio device. Storing the portable audio device in a clothing pocket results in wires hanging around the face and neck and can be uncomfortable if not dangerous. Also, when a user is listening to a portable audio device, it is difficult to conceal the activity as the earphone or headphone assembly and the portable audio device are visible to third parties.
Moreover, during transportation and use, the audio device and the earphone or headphone assembly is exposed to the elements and adverse environmental conditions. This exposure such as rain or snow may result in damage to the audio device or earphone or headphone assembly. This damage can be costly to repair and replacement of the damaged components may be necessary.
It is a useful invention to create headgear or a hat that can receive and hold a portable audio device and an earphone or headphone assembly and allow a user to listen to music or other sound originating from the audio device and being transferred through the speakers in a manner than reduces the amount of exposed, dangling or uncomfortable wires.
Also, it is a useful invention to create headgear or a hat that conceals the portable audio device and the earphone or headphone assembly while the user is utilizing the set.
It is further useful to have headgear or a hat that allows for ease of removability of the audio device, which includes cell phones, for the purpose of accessing controls and functions of said device while in use. Or, ease of removability allows for replacement or repair of the earphone or headphone assembly if it becomes damaged in any way thus extending the life of the headgear or hat.